Bully
by Monochrome'0'Rose
Summary: Robin deals with bullies in Gotham Academy. Artemis decides to help. RobArt if you chose to look at it that way. Some violence. Pairings undecided, review for your choice, SEASON 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sometimes in schools, people feel the need to pick on others or judge them by the way they look. This fan fiction is for bully prevention month. Gotham academy has 3 floors and Robin is on the 3rd. Jake C. Howard T. HAS BEEN UPDATED!

Gotham Academy

Robin/ Richard (Dick) Grayson walked down the halls to his locker almost praying that Chapman and Thompson doesn't find him. He can normally take a push and shove but today was different. He had a poster with the Flying Graysons with elephants in the background. All he had to do was get it safely to his locker and thank Barbra later.

"Hey Circus-Freak!" Jake Chapman called out

Just Ignore him

"Where do you think you're going?" Howard Thomson yelled as they ran after Richard.

Almost there.

Richard stopped in front of his locker and began to turn to dial until he heard Chapman bang his fist on the locker next to him.

"Today's backpack day, you know the rules." Thompson said

It was true, Robin did know the "rules" very well. You either surrender your backpack and hope you get it back in one piece or you saved your backpack and became a punching bag for the bullies.

"Go away." Robin said sternly as he began to start unlocking his locker once again.

"You heard him." Chapman said as Robin took off running.

Why today? Ok, just make it out of the front of the school and you can lose them.

In school, Richard was just a mathlete. No one knew about that he patrolled the streets at night keeping them safe as Robin. He turned the corner and stopped in front of the stairs thinking he was alone.

I'm alone, I think.

Robin felt a strong shove and could not save himself as he fell down the stairs. An almost audible gasp could be heard from Artemis Crock who was hiding while watching.

Falling. Falling. Falling

*Snap*

Robin laid on the floor looking at Thomson and Chapman who rushed down the stairs with his backpack.

The poster!

"Give that back!" Robin shouted while attempting to get up from the ground.

" After that little stunt? No way." Thomson teased and sent Robin a kick which landed square in the chest and sent him back to the ground.

I'm starting to REALLY hate the ground.

Chapman walked over and dumped the backpack's onto Richard. He then seen the Flying Graysons poster and showed it to Thomson.

"Hey! Last time I checked that was mine!" Robin yelled

"This piece of junk?" Thomson said as he ripped the poster into two.

Richard stared at the ripped pieces that landed next to him. He couldn't control the tears as they fell from his face to the floor. He then felt the pain from the earlier minor snap. Need less to say, his right ankle hurt.

Great, just what I need. But I'll be fine in a week.

They then picked him up and threw him down the second flight of stairs which was slightly longer than the first flight (no one really knew why).

Falling AGAIN

Thud

For an acrobatic I really am falling a lot today.

Thud

Then came the bottom, SNAP!

Well that's going to take me out for more than a week.

Robin slammed into the wall waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Minor pain turned into a major pain. The world faded to black as he watched his backpack come down the stairs.

" Hey you!"

Was that Artemi...

Robin woke up to the sounds of a fight going on. When his vision cleared, he saw Artemis (in costume) fighting Thompson and Chapman. They ran out of the school in a panic as Artemis bolted towards Robin.

"Rob, are you alright?" she asked helping him sit up.

"Just dizzy but I'll manage." Robin replied

"Where should I take you?" Artemis asked

"What?" Robin said

"Do you really think I'm going to let you hobble to the batcave in Gotham alone?" Artemis asked sarcastically

"You are SO stubborn." Robin said "I got this."

Robin attempted to stand but ended up falling.

"Yeah, you got this." Artemis said as she picked up Robin and began carrying him bridal style

"What happened to hobbling! C'mon Artemis put me down! Seriously! I'm so not feeling the aster." Robin complained

"Get traught or get dead." Artemis replied

Richard began pouting and complaining as he was being carried out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about posting late, Our cable and internet were cut so that's that. They could have at least left the internet! I think this chapter might run a little short but that's kind of an opinion thing. There might be one or two minor curse words only because of Artemis's thoughts. I thought of something actually light-hearted so I bounced on the opportunity to write it. By the way, for those who didn't know, Robin=Richard Grayson= Dick Grayson. :D, Does Gotham have any brick buildings or payphones? Well it does now! Italics are the characters thoughts.

Chapter 2

Artemis carried and felt him once again fall asleep. Once she was a few blocks away from the academy she set Robin down and sat against the cold brick wall of the abandon building. Damn, how far is Wayne Manor? I've been walking for like ever. It was five o' clock and she left with Richard at four thirty. The bruises on his face and arms were already starting to turn purple. She hasn't even seen his back or ribs but she knew by the way he was falling earlier, that there were bruises there too. Too bad Batman didn't start patrolling at 5. She could feel tears forming on her face and she didn't like it.

No! Don't even start crying, it's a sign of weakness and you can't be weak, not yet. Just stay traught. Damn that troll and his troll words! She picked up Robin and began walking again and that stopped at the payphone and examined it to make sure that it was useable. Artemis set down next to her and inserted a quarter. Hopefully I still remember this number. She dialed Bruce's number and expected to wait a minute before he picked up. But surprisingly he picked up almost imminently.

"Who is this?" He asked

"Artemis. Listen, Richard's hurt and I don't know how to get to the manor." she replied

"I'm on my way." Bruce said and hung up the phone

"Wow, he's stoic." She said in disbelief

"Tell me about it."

"What the..." Artemis said as she turned around and seen Robin siting up.

"When did you wake up?" She asked

"When you made the phone call." Rob said

"Wait. He said that he was on his way and he didn't even ask where i was. How does he know where we are?" Artemis asked

"He 's over-protective." Robin replied

Artemis sat down next to Robin and asked "So, are you alright?"

"Honestly, I feel like crap," He answered "and don't tell Bruce I just used that word, the last thing I want is another lecture from Alfred about how to use respectful language."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." She said while laughing. Why am I laughing, cut it out!

"Artemis, why am I so tired?" he asked slurring his words a bit.

"I don't know Rob." she replied as she felt something on her shoulder. She turned and seen that he fell asleep while leaning on her.

10 minutes later

Bruce turned onto the street that Robin's locator in his backpack lead him to, to find Artemis holding Robin. He pulled up to them and got out. Artemis stood up and handed Robin to him. She then put his stuff in the trunk.

"Keep me updated." She said as she tuned away and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I have to be home in a hour and thirty minutes. I might as well start walking." She replied

"You don't want a ride?" he asked

"Sure." Artemis replied

They got into the car and Artemis stayed in the back with the sleeping Robin.

"So, where did aster and traught come from?" Artemis asked

"I was going to ask you the same." Bruce said "He came up with whemled while standing outside of the Justice League HQ. I guess it just progressed from there."

"Figures, on my first day of going to the academy he just ran up to me and took a picture. He said that we'll laugh about this someday."

"You know, he got that picture framed." Bruce said

"Great, if Wally see's it, he'll never let me live that down." Artemis complained


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This and chapter 4 were originally apart of chapter 2 but I decided to split it up, so enjoy!

2 weeks later

Robin sighed as he looked at the entrance of Gotham Academy.

"Do I have to go!" He whined

"Yes, Richard." Bruce answered

"But I don't want to!" Richard complained

"Master Richard, a good education is important for your future, and I will not allow you to avoid it." Alfred said

"Your not any fun." Robin mumbled

"You're scared and stalling, why?" Bruce asked

"I'm not scared!" Robin yelled

"Well, you're still stalling." Bruce said " But I know that you are also frightened, care to tell me why?"

"I'm going to have a lot of homework to do." Robin said quickly.

Bruce knew that he was lying but he decided to let it pass.

"Not really." said a blond girl.

"When did you get here?" Robin asked

"Just now, and are you coming or what?" Artemis asked

"No." Richard said

Bruce glared at Robin who then said "Fine, but I'm not happy with it."

"Of course you aren't." Artemis said "But, I know that Barbara Gordon probably misses you." She turned and walked toward the entrance with a smirk knowing that Robin was probably blushing.

"So Barbara Gordon, huh." Bruce said

"What! Dad no!" Robin quickly defended his self. " I like someone else."

Alfred was already waiting in the car and Bruce was getting when Robin tapped on his shoulder. Bruce turned towards Robin who then hugged him and said "I love you dad."

"I love you too." Bruce replied shocked that he was being hugged in public. "Just call if anything happens."

They heard Artemis call out "Richard! Are you coming or not?"

"Well that's my cue." Robin said as he began walking towards Artemis. Bruce could hear the crutches clicking and clacking against the concrete as Robin got farther and farther.

* * *

A/N: Just had to have a daddy bats moment! I'm still getting used to the line breaks as you can tell. The story got like 350-400 views on tuesday so I just wanted to say thank you to those who favorited or followed any of my stories, it means a lot. Chapter 4 will come in the near future. STAY RAD! - 1Bat_A_Rang1 (Pixilena)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to these people for supporting my story, you are so Rad!

**Followers **

A small voice

Sophia.

immortalis cruor elf

**Reviewers **

ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld

Arreis Llewohs

Guest #1

Guest #2

Guest #3

NightSid (Guest # 1)

**Favorites **

spitfyreforever

akari tatsumi

immortalis cruor elf

altovalgal

LeiaAmidalaSkywalker

PhantomGirl1223

Shadow Of the Moon 555

**Now on to the story! I will give a shout out for now on if you review/follow/favorite/pm. Have an idea, send it in!**

_Italics equals character thoughts. _

* * *

Artemis and Robin entered the school. Artemis seen a lack of something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. He was acting different too, but she couldn't figure out how. Blankness, that's it! He didn't seem as fun-loving or playful as he usually was, and that was obvious to her and it worried her.

They kept walking and every once and a while she would glance back at him and get the same result. What's going on in that mind of his?

Robin stopped in front of the stairs and stared at them. A flashback from last week played in his mind. He remembered falling down both the flights of stairs. The sound of the small snap and the larger one was still fresh in his mind. It hurt, mentally and physically.

* * *

_"Hey circus freak." _

_Falling _

_Falling _

_SNAP! _

_Rip! _

_"You know the rules." _

* * *

"Hey, Richard!" Robin heard and quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Are you alright?" Asked Artemis

"Yeah, totally Asterous." Robin replied

"Listen if you want to talk about something, you can. I won't tell." Artemis said

"No!" Richard replied "I'm tired of people always asking me that! I'm fine."

"I'm fine. " He said again sinking to the ground. Hot tears were poring down his face. He held his hands to his eyes to try to cover them because the last thing he needed was pity, or was it?

Artemis sat with him and out her arm over his shoulder and said "Are you?" She didn't care if it looked weird to other people, she needed to be there for Robin.

"No. I've never done anything to him or his little gang but for some reason they decided to throw me down the stairs. They usually say that I'm just a no good charity case and that I should have been playing football instead of flipping off of trapezes. They laugh about my parent's death like it's a joke! Who does that! Is it because I'm smaller than them or because I look weaker? They say I'm worthless, and they're right." Robin cried as his tears intensified.

"Rob, look at me. You are not worthless so quit thinking about yourself like that. You are one of the strongest and smartest people I know. You don't realize how much the team, or Bruce, or even I need you. " Artemis said

Robin wiped the last of his tears as Artemis let him go. "Thank you Arty." Rob said

"Hey, I'm always there for you, no matter what." she replied as she looked at the stairs "So, how are we going to get you up those stairs?"

"For once I wish this school was only one story tall." Robin said as seen Artemis gathering his stuff.

"Put your backpack on and hold your crutches." Artemis said

Robin obeyed and felt himself being lifted up.

"Wait! No, no no no! You are not carrying me again!" Robin said

"Yes I am." Artemis said as she carried Robin bridal style up the stairs

"Didn't we already have a discussion about this!" Robin complained "I even made a rule pamphlet and you signed it! It states that ARTEMIS CROCK or anyone else is NOT allowed to carry me! And you my friend are Artemis Crock!"

"I choose to ignore those rules." She teased

"This is so unconstitutional! Artemis! Put me down right now!"

"Get traught or get late!" Artemis said

* * *

**_A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! I will try to come up with a new idea for the next chapter. But I need help. I know that Robin was a little ooc, or a lot I don't know. Have an idea you want to see? Send it in via pm or review!_**

**_Comment if you want it to be; Humorous or Angst. And yes, I had to make Artemis carry Robin again, it was too good of a moment to pass up. Should it be a running gag? Do you like traught in this story or do you want a different couple? It may or may not be heading into traught, speak now or forever hold your peace._**

**_and the most important question,_ should it be continued?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(WOW! This story has 2,458 views! Thanks so much! I'm back from the darkness of writers block! Remember the bullies from chapter 1? They're important to the plot starting now, so if you weren't paying attention to them the first time, reread! They're names were randomly generated because I could not think of a name myself. Let's just say that a bully soon to be mentioned has an... interesting relationship with his father. If you don't like violence or child abuse, something along those lines, skip to the line break Here's the story!) **

Howard ran to the alley that led to his house. He peaked out on a street and seen Artemis carrying Richard. He looked at his watch and seen that he was thirty minutes late! He was supposed to make dinner... he was in for it now. He opened the front door and found his "father" staring at him. "So, where's that dinner." He asked through clenched teeth.

The man's punches and kicks on Howard started out almost painless, but they intensified. One hour later, the man finally stopped as Howard laid on the floor. The "dad" had ordered pizza. "You don't get any. Get upstairs and out of my face NOW!" Howard crawled upstairs to his room, closed and locked his door, and got out his diar...journal.

Why does he do this? Ever since mom left, things have gotten worse. I would tell Howard, but he would just laugh. He's a jerk sometimes. I don't know why I hang out with him sometimes. The guilt from messing with the Grayson kid still lingers. I have to make things right with him. I don't know how, but I will. I can't believe that I brought myself to hurt him. I'm just like my "father".

He closed his journal and threw it against the wall in pure frustration. I have to make things right.

* * *

**The next day **

Howard turned the corner to get to his class, and seen Richard breaking down in Artemis' arms. He ran past them, not being spotted. His stomach churned as he started thinking about what he had done.

"Yo Howard!" Jake called out as he ran to walk with Howard. When he was to the side of Howard, he whispered "Do you want to mess with the Grayson kid again? It'll be fun. I've got this huge this planned out where.."

"No. He's had enough." Howard said sternly as he sped up

"Someone's being a chicken! Too scared huh? Well fine! I'll do it myself! I don't need you!" Jake yelled as Howard just kept walking

**At Lunch **

Richard sat by a tree slowly picking at his food, when someone approached him.

"Hey Richard, can I talk to you?" A small voice said

Wide-eyed, Richard said quietly, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not. I...I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have teased you or thrown you down the stairs. I feel awful and I wish it never happened. You deserve better than that. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I am just telling you how sorry I am." Howard said

"Want to sit?" Richard asked, noticing how Howard was slightly shaking.

"Um.. sure." Howard replied as he awkwardly sat next to Richard.

"Oh! By the way!" Howard said excitably as he pulled out something from his backpack. "The other one was ripped, so got you this."

It was, an almost exact copy of the poster that was originally ripped. They explained their pains of the past to each other and shared funny moments that they've had. And Artemis Crock watched from afar, smiling.

Richard however doesn't forgive Howard, and he might not for a long time. But he's glad that they're at peace. He may not forgive him, but he doesn't hate him either.

**(Yay! Richard made a friend! Remember, forgive and forget are two different things! They aren't necessarily friends or anything, just at peace with each other. THIS IS NOT THE END!)**

**I could not keep up with the whelming flow of favorites/follows/reviews! So thank you so much! Leave any ideas or comments/concerns. Pleasae don't flame. I do not feel like roasting marshmallows right now, :D.**


End file.
